


Lost

by LyzDrake



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyzDrake/pseuds/LyzDrake
Summary: Jushiro gave everything, and it was in vain. Ichigo would do his best to make sure it was not in vain.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to eclipsemidnight for being my beta!

Ichigo gazed in horror at Ukitake Jūshiro's body. The valiant taichō of the thirteenth relinquished the right hand of the Soul King to uphold the three worlds after all that had happened, but it had been for naught. Yhwach had succeeded. It was too little, too late. The woman he'd been falling for had died, and there would be no one to remember her. He stared at the cold body, which was just beginning to dissolve into reishi.

"Juu," He whispered mournfully, turning aside. He couldn't bear to see her body any longer. Jūshiro had been so brave. She'd faced her disease head-on,despite lacking a cure, and fought to be one of the most powerful of the Gotei-13, in a world of men, Unohana being the exception to that rule. She'd become one of the Soutaicho's own students, and was one of two--three dual blade wielders. She'd won him over with her kindness, and her cunning. Now everything was falling apart, and Ichigo would never even be able to tell her how he'd felt.

He felt the power of the Soul King ghost over him, what little of it was left. Jushiro's piece.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," it whispered, so soft it almost wasn't there. "You must prevent this. Aizen's attack crippled the Gotei 13. The Visored, exiled as they were, could not train to their full power. Central 46 has seized the power from my noble houses, and you did not have sufficient time to master yourself. You are a Quincy, a Hollow and a Shinigami, but you have understood almost none of the first two, and little more of the last. I trust you will correct that."

Before Ichigo could say anything, the world went black and he knew no more.

When Ichigo came to his senses once more, he was no longer where he had been.Instead, he lay cloaked in rags, outside one of Aizen's old labs, one they'd examined a year ago. It was just outside the West 15th district. Aizen had apparently abandoned it about fifty years before he hollowfied the Visored. He'd discarded the idea of growing Arrancar or hollowfied Shinigami and determined to instead transform them.

Slowly, a plan dawned on Ichigo, and he stood, gathering himself. His Zanpakuto were still strapped to him, thankfully, and he drew the shorter trench knife just in case, before entering the lab.

Turns out Ichigo was right. After clearing the building and sheathing his knife, he determined that the lab was abandoned, there were still some supplies, and there were even some records he could... modify.

The building was cold and silent, so the first thing he did was take stock of the whole structure and find what supplies were left. In terms of food -- not much, but in terms of everything else, there was a plethora of supplies. He changed into a spare shihakusho and found a bedroom, into which he unpacked all the spare clothes that would fit him. Another he designated as an armory.

Aizen had, at some point, stolen asauchi and other armaments, as well as tried his hand at making his own. Then Ichigo sorted through everything else, deciding first to cement his backstory. He could grieve later, but first, he needed to keep going, because when he stopped, he had no doubt that everything would catch up to him. There were biological samples, which he destroyed, and all the records for them, which he decided to parse through. Luckily, one of the records was for a Shiba. He decided to flip his parentage around, as the records were easier to fit, and his DNA would be too scrambled to tell more than that he was a Shiba.

One of the Shinigami Aizen had captured was Shiba Kimi. His records listed her as sister to Kaien's father, and a former Fourth Seat before he faked her death in a hollow attack. She would be an excellent false mother. She mimicked his close relationship to the Clan Head, without putting him in the direct line of succession.

Then Ichigo went searching through the rest of the documents to find a false father.He sorted the records into four groups: Shinigami, Hollow, Quincy, and regular souls. Ichigo discarded the normal souls and the hollow immediately and then decided to look at the Quincy first. Mirroring his own biology could only be good for himself.

After some searching, the red-head had three candidates. All three were Quincy who had been taken by Aizen, and the sperm had been taken while their souls were rejecting hollowfication, meaning they could theoretically pass a hollow onto him.

One was an Ishida Kehira, one a Kurosaki Shinari, and the other a Uzutaka Atamasu. It was a no brainer -- he chose the Kurosaki, to honor his mother. He sorted the rest of the documentation properly, filed everything away, and falsified records of a successful birth, but a seemingly normal child. Someone Aizen wouldn't mind experimenting on, either to bring out hidden depths or to create something new.

Then he destroyed what wasn't needed in the fireplace, as if it was used for kindling. He destroyed some sperm and egg records, and almost all the experimental records.

Ichigo then checked out the designated library, which, while filled with books, didn't contain anything too sensitive. It seemed Aizen planned to educate any successful specimens. Ichigo pulled several that could help him master the Shinigami arts, as well as a few that looked to be written by Aizen or his broken Quincy captives, to master that part of him. He set them aside for later and left his new base. He needed to find out WHEN he was.

Surprisingly, it was quite easy to figure out. Everyone was talking about how an unknown Shinigami had come out of nowhere, taken on the twelfth division and turned it into R&D earlier this month. That was Kisuke, which meant Ichigo had ten years to master himself and come up with a plan to kill Aizen, keep the Visored around, and limit Central 46's power.


End file.
